


Super Happy Fun Time

by oldestcharm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: Jace just wants to do his job. Alec and Magnus aren't exactly cooperating.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Super Happy Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of breakfast, I wrote this. It's self indulgent and ridiculous — like all my works, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"WHO DARES TO— wait, what is it you say again?" The voice cuts off and Jace has to pause for a moment. He _knows_ that voice and it just cannot be right.

"' _—disturb my rest_ ,'" Magnus supplies helpfully and there's smothered laughter coming through the speaker.

"Rest? You're not _resting_ ," the other voice says and Jace turns to look at Isabelle, squinting, because it sounds a lot like _Alec_ and it also sounds like laughter and teasing and pure unadulterated happiness. Jace doesn't think he's ever heard Alec like this in his life.

"Uh... it's me— Jace... and Izzy," he adds quickly when she scowls at him.

"' _Course it is_ ," says a voice, but it's muffled enough that Jace can't quite figure out who it is.

There's a rustle on the other end and someone snorts.

"Push the fucking button, Magnus," Alec's voice comes through the speaker and Jace thinks he's _giggling_. "No, not that one. Even I know it's not that one."

"Stop that, Alexander, you're distracting me," Magnus says and he sounds a little breathless, but also _delighted_. Jace is kind of torn between wanting to know what is going on upstairs and decidedly _not_ wanting to know.

Izzy snorts, a somewhat leering expression manifesting on her face. "We can come back later if you need some time alone."

"No, that's fine," Alec says, managing to sound almost composed for the first time. There's a loud buzzing noise and the door unlocks. Jace pulls it open quickly. Izzy darts inside at the speed of light and Jace follows, somewhat reluctantly. Before he closes it after himself, there's more laughter and—

" _Hands_. We have visitors." Jace is pretty sure it's Alec, except he doesn't _sound_ like it.

"Unbelievable," Jace mutters and Izzy just smirks.

"I think it's sweet," she says, climbing up the stairs in her five inch heels. It's actually _painful_ to look at, but somehow, she manages.

Izzy's just about to knock when the door opens with a dramatic swing, almost smacking Jace in the face. Magnus doesn't look too bothered by that particular possibility. He does, however, look utterly disheveled.

"Well, hello there. To what do I owe the pleasure?" His voice is flat, but his lips are curled in a smirk.

"You don't look pleased," Jace points out.

Magnus grins, sharp white teeth on display. It's uncomfortably blinding. "Oh, so you do pay attention."

There is a pause when they all stare at one another and Jace is a little embarrassed to admit that the scathing comment doesn't register fast enough.

"Hey!" he says belatedly, but there's no part of him that sounds upset at all. Jace scowls, vaguely disappointed in himself.

Magnus laughs and saunters back into his apartment, leaving the door open behind him. Jace exchanges a look with Izzy and follows him inside. He looks around for Alec and finds him perched upon the kitchen counter, covered head to toe in glitter and looking dead serious as he pets Magnus' cat.

"So, what can I help you with?" Magnus asks, clasping his hands together with more energy than anyone should have at 6 am in the morning.

Jace has a hard time gathering his thoughts, so Izzy takes the lead. "There's a greater demon loose in Manhattan. We need some backup."

Magnus scrunches up his nose; a fairly bizarre sight. "Oh well, that's another morning ruined."

Alec smirks into the fur of Magnus' cat, behavior that doesn't square up with anything Jace knows about his parabatai. "No, it's not."

Magnus sighs, a disturbingly sappy smile appearing on his face. "No, it's not," he agrees and dashes over to run his fingers through his cat's fur as well as kiss Alec straight on the mouth.

As though they don't have an audience.

Jace thinks he feels the beginnings of a headache coming. Wonders if he's just hallucinated the entire encounter. Thinks he might just miss the days when _Alec_ was the one taking things seriously.

 _This_ is ridiculous.


End file.
